Ultrasound-based imaging systems, such as intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) imaging systems use various control devices. For example, some IVUS systems use a pointing device as a control device. Such pointing devices can include trackballs, touch pads, touch sensitive monitors, mice, and two dimensional or XY joysticks. Since these devices are used in the context of a catheter-based procedure, they generally must be used in a sterile environment such as beneath a sterile drape. These devices have various limitations, some of which are outlined below.
Examples of some of the device specific limitations are outlined herein. Touch-sensitive monitors both display information and receive control inputs. As a result, they fail to serve as a discrete control device. With a touch monitor, a user must reach across the work surface to control the system. Trackball controllers, touch pads, touch monitors, and mice are difficult to use under a sterile drape. In addition a trackball lacks certain mouse functions. Touch-based devices such as touch pads are prone to accidental actuation. Mice are prone to fall off of a work surface. A two dimensional or XY joystick is challenging to use for “click and drag” functions for which a mouse is preferred. These limitations and others interfere with and add complexity when controlling a data collection system during or after a procedure such as an OCT, FFR, or IVUS procedure.
In addition, these various devices are often presented to a user in an orientation prone to cause carpal tunnel or other types of discomfort from use during or after a procedure. Accordingly, a need therefore exists for controllers that address these deficiencies. The present invention addresses these needs and others.